


Stealing a Moment

by being_alive



Series: Mini-Fics [3]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, POV Third Person, Sort Of, Unrequited Love, let's just say Tybalt is trying to put the 'kissing' in 'kissing cousins'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: This is, without a doubt, the most dangerous decision he's made, Tybalt thinks to himself, watching Juliet as she excuses herself from the dance floor. She's wearing a mask, like he is, and like all the other guests are, but he'd know her anywhere.





	Stealing a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For Elisa.

This is, without a doubt, the most dangerous decision he's made, Tybalt thinks to himself, watching Juliet as she excuses herself from the dance floor. She's wearing a mask, like he is, and like all the other guests are, but he'd know her anywhere. It must be midnight, then, he thinks, recalling how he, or rather an anonymous admirer, had asked Juliet to meet in the hallway at that time. As soon as she's slipped through the doors leading to the hallway, Tybalt stands and begins to follow her. 

He doesn't want much, he reminds himself. Well, he does, but that's neither here nor there. For now, all he wants from her is a kiss.

They'd played at kissing as children, but that had stopped once Juliet's nurse had caught them, and while that was fun, it was nothing like this, nothing like what he wants now. He wants an actual kiss from her, not just a quick, childish peck on the lips, even if the fact that he's going to trick her like this makes him sick to his stomach. 

He knows he shouldn't even touch her at all, but he's loved and wanted her as more than a cousin for years now, and now she's almost a woman and the masks provide the perfect excuse, because she won't even know it's him kissing her. To her, he'll just be her secret admirer, and not the cousin who burns for her. He makes sure his mask is secure on his face and then he walks into the hallway, and finds Juliet standing there, looking around. 

She jumps slightly at the sight of him and then smiles as she says, "So you're real. I was worried one of my cousins was playing a joke on me."

 _It's now or never,_ he decides, and strides forward without a word to bend and press his lips to hers.

Juliet is still for a moment, no doubt frozen in shock, and then, hesitantly, she's kissing him back. Her lips are clumsy and inexperienced against his, and all he can think of is all he could teach her, if only they weren't who they are. One of her hands comes up to clutch tightly at the front of his shirt, and he presses himself closer to her, letting himself forget everything, that they're cousins and that she's still so young and that this is _wrong, wrong, wrong_. 

Her other hand comes up as well, brushing at the edge of his mask, and that's when he finally comes back to his senses and pushes her away. Juliet stumbles backwards, but doesn't fall, thank god, and he straightens his shirt and turns away, his heart pounding in his chest as he begins to walk away from her, down the emptiness of the hallway.

"Wait!" Juliet exclaims and his step falters briefly. Against all his better instincts, he turns just enough to glance back at her. Her golden hair is a halo around her head and what skin he can see of her cheeks is flushed pink.

"Who are you?" she asks, one hand still clutching at nothing but air. Tybalt simply shakes his head, and continues walking. 

_She can never know._


End file.
